Not Your Normal Fairytale
by VampKnightLover
Summary: Yuri Cross has to move when Cross Academy gets ruined. She ends up in a place called Ikebukuro. She meets some people, mostly by 'bumping' into them. She realizes that even though this isn't the fairytale life that would be expected, she kind of enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Yuri-chan. I thought you would be here." I turn around and see Izaya Orihara.

"What do you want Izaya?" I ask impateiantly. Izaya has been bugging me since we first met.

***Flash Back***

I skip over to the family computer. I'm bored, so I think I'll join a chat. I create a screen name: Fang Princess. I look at the screen.

~Kanra: Did you guys here what's happening?

Taro Tanaka: No, what's going on?

Setton: Is it about the cops?

Setton: They're very scary!

Kanra: No, no. Not them.

Fang Princess: Hi.

Taro Tanaka: Hi, are you new?

Setton: Hey.

Kanra: Hey there, Yuri-chan.~

I stare at the last message. Yuri-chan? How does s/he know who I am? And why are they calling me Yuri-_chan_?

~Fang Princess: Yes, I am new.

Fang Princess: I was bored, I hope you don't mind if I talk to you...

Kanra: Not at all

Kanra: Did you hear?

Fang Princess: Hear what?

Kanra: About the flood happening at Cross Academy.

Kanra: Where you live Yuri-chan.~

My breath gets caught in my throat. Not only is there supposed to be a flood, but this person knows my name, and where I live.

~Kanra: Yuri-chan?

Kanra: Are you there?

Setton: Stop bugging her

Setton: Sorry about him.

Fang Princess: It's okay. I'm used to annoying fleas.

Kanra: So mean, Yuri-chan.

Fang Princess: I have to go.

Kanra: Why.

Setton: Kanra, it isn't our business.

Fang Princess: I have a date.

Kanra: You have a boyfriend? Oh yeah. Hanabusa Aido, right?

Fang Princess: Bye!

Fang Princess left the chat room

Setton: I better go too. Bye.

Setton left the chat room

Taro Tanaka: Same here. Bye.

Taro Tanaka left the chat room

Kanra: You're all leaving me? Well, I should go too... I've got some plans to make.

Kanra left the chat room~

***Flash Back Ends***

"So, are you ready for our... little adventure?" Izaya asks. Oh yeah! When I was moving to Ikebukuro I asked him to show me around.

***Flash Back***

Fang Princess has now entered the chat room.

Kanra: Hey Yuri-chan.

Setton: Hello.

Taro Tanaka: Hey there.

Fang Princess: Hey. I hope I'm not interupting anything!

Kanra: Oh, no, Yuri-chan. We were actually just talking about you.

Fang Princess: Uhh...

Setton: Don't worry, he's just trying to creep you out.

Setton: We were all just wondering if you were alright.

Taro Tanaka: Yeah. How was the flood?

Fang Princess: Wet.

Kanra: No... Really?

Fang Princess: Yeah! And Cross Academy is ruined.

Fang Princess: I have to move.

Kanra: Why not come to Ikkebukoro?

Taro Tanaka: Yeah. You should. That's where I live.

Setton: I live there too.

Fang Princess: I've heard there're gangs there though.

Taro Tanaka: If you leave them alone, most of the time they won't hurt you.

Fang Princess: That was very reassuring.

Kanra: You should come here Yuri-chan. I'll even show you around.

Fang Princess: Like an adventure?

Kanra: Sure, why not?

Fang Princess: Well, I'll suggest it. My brother is the one choosing.

Fang Princess: I hate him.

Setton: It's not very nice to hate people...

Fang Princess: Oh well. I have every right to.

Kanra: And why is that?

Fang Princess: Well, I got to go now. I am needed. Bye!

Setton: Bye.

Taro Tanaka: Talk to you later.

Kanra: You're lying. You don't have to do anything.

Fang Princess left the chat room.

Setton: Leave her alone Kanra.

Kanra: I'm going to go now.

Taro Tanaka: I should too. Bye

Setton: Bye

Kanra left the chat room.

Setton left the chat room.

Taro Tanaka left the chat room.~

I get up and stretch. I really don't have anything to do, I was lieing like Kanra said.

I walk out of my room.

"Kaname?" I ask, poking him in the back. He turns and looks at me.

"What Yuri?" he stares at me, waiting for an answer. It kind of freaks me out.

"I-I have a suggestion for where we can live."

***Flash Back Ends***

"Okay," I say, hopping off the bench I was sitting on, "let's go." We start walking, neither of us talking.

"So, what do you want to see?" Izaya asks, finally breaking the awkwardness I felt.

"Oh, I don't know! I've never been here before. I just don't want to run into any bad guys." I tell him, cringing a little.

"I know just the place." he says in a tone that scares me. I follow him down the road. I accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I say frantically.

"Oh, don't worry about it." someone says. He looks over my shoulder, and sees an impaitient Izaya. "Are you Yuri?" he asks me.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Who are you?" I ask the guy.

"My name is Mikado Ryugamine, but you know me as Taro Tanaka." he tells me.

"Oh! Hey!" I say waving me hand like a crazy person. "It's nice to meet you on person!" I tell Mikado. Just then someone came up behind him and put his arm around Mikado's shoulder.

"Hey, when are you going to introduce me to you're friend?" he asks, stareing at me.

"Uh, um." Mikado starts.

"Hi, my name is Yuri." I tell him. "I can speak for myself. If you wanted to know who I was, you could've just asked me." I spin on my heel. I hear Mikado laugh, and I turn around to see his friend stareing at me with his mouth hanging partly open. I lift my head up high and walk back to Izaya. I hear him and Mikado talking.

"Hey Mikado, sorry, but I've got to go."

"Okay, Masaomi. See you tomorrow." Mikdao says. So, his name is Masaomi?

I skip next to Izaya, spining around every few steps.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Whatever I feel like doing." I respond, twirling extra. "Oof!" I exclaim as I bump into another person. "Sorry, sir!"

"Rrrrah! Iiiiiizaaaaayyaaaaa!" he growls.

"Well, gotta go Yuri-chan. We'll finish this another time!" Izaya says, running off.

"Get back here!" the guy in the bartender outfit yells, chasing Izaya. Well, now I'm alone, in a place I don't know, with people I don't know. I start walking, trying to find my way to the apartment Kaname rented for me and Yumi.

"Well, well. What do we got here? A lost girl?"A scary looking guy asks.

"What do you want, ugly?" I hear myself ask.

"Ugly? Oh, that's it! You're dead!" He charges after me with a knife. I scream and duck, stretching out my leg, and tripping him.

"What are you waiting for!" he yells at his collegues, "Get her!"

"Three against one? That's hardly fair." I tell them. One holds out a gun. I can survive lots of things, but if that gets me in the head or heart, I'm done for.

I take off running. I hear them get into a car, and the tires screech. I see a building up ahead. I slid open the door, just far enough for me to crawl through. I let out my breath, and the lights turn on. I turn my head around and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Durarara! or Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 2:

"Hey, hey, hey! Why're you screaming? Be quiet." Masaomi tells me.

"Masaomi?" I ask, making sure it was him.

"Yeah, what're you-" I run over to him and hug him tightly.

"Three guys started attacking me! I held them off, but when I ran away, they got into a car. I ran in here, hoping I could hide." I explain, looking up into his eyes. I start crying. Everyone is stareing at me. It's really creepy.

"Come on." he says, pulling me to the side.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, as he hides me beneath a box. I can't see anything now, but I can still hear. The door screeches open, and I hear footsteps.

"She got away." a male voice says. It echoes in the building. Oh no! They followed me here!

"Who?" Masaomi asks.

"A short girl with brown hair. She tried to pick a fight with us, so now we have to kill her." The creepy guy says.

"No, I order you not to kill her. Leave her alone." Masaomi tells them. Thank you Masaomi!

"Feh. Whatever." they say.

"Yuri, they're gone. You can come back out." Masaomi says.

"Thank you." I say, getting out.

"What did you say to make them so mad?" he asks.

"I called him ugly." I tell him. Masaomi's laughs a little.

"You might want a body guard." Masaomi tells me.

"Okay. I know just the person." I say. I'll see if I can get Izaya… Or that guy I bumped into that chased him away.

Later that night:

~Fang Princess has now entered the chat room.

Fang Princess: Hey, thanks a lot Kanra. After you left… I got into some trouble.

Kanra: Oh? What happened?

Taro Tanaka: Is everything okay?

Fang Princess: Yeah, everything's fine.

Kanra wants to start a private chat with you:

Yuri-chan. What happened?

I ran into a gang. I believe they are called the Yellow Scarves.

Are you sure you're okay?

Oh? Concerned?

Not really.

Hmph.

What?

You could be a little nicer to me.

Well, what would you want me to do?

Be my body guard.

Okay.

Really?

Yeah. I don't care. It'd be interesting. Plus, it's my fault for leaving you in a place where you don't know your way around.

Great. Thanks.

Fang Princess has left the chat room.~

Cool, that wasn't very hard. I lay down and go to bed.

The next day:

"Izaya, you've been bugging me since before we even met in real life. Why are you being nice now?" I say the next day, when I was visiting Izaya's house.

"Well, some guys pick on the girls they like." Izaya says.

"And?" I ask. I mean, what does that have to do with anything? Izaya raises an eyebrow.

"You don't get it?" he asks.

"Get what?" I ask. He's so confusing! He stands up and pushes me down on the couch. "What're you doing?"

"I like you. A lot." He says, his face inching closer to mine.

"Izaya, you're going crazy! Are you possessed?" I ask. He doesn't answer. His face is now just a few centimeters from mine. I slap his cheek. Hard. "Snap out of it." I tell him.

"Ow, Yuri-chan. Why'd you do that?" Izaya asks.

"You were just about to kiss me." I say, trying to sit up.

"And?" Izaya asks, pushing me back down.

"Well, I don't really know you. And you don't like me." I say.

"I've been saying that I like you. And even though we just met not too long ago, we have plenty of time to get to know each other." he says, laying down on me.

"I-Izaya?" I squeak.

"Just shut up and let me lay here." he says. I stop struggling and lay limp.

"How long are you going to lay on me?" I ask. Izaya hugs my waist.

"As long as I want." he says. I sigh.

"Fine." I say, stroking his hair. I hear light snoring. He fell _asleep_. How did I end up here? How did things end up like this? I only moved to this town because Cross Academy flooded. And now my body guard is laying on top of me… And I don't really mind. Is that wrong? Damn, I don't even care anymore.

Izaya snuggles me closer. "Yuri-chan, will you go out with me?" Izaya asks.

"Have you been awake the whole time?" I ask.

"Yes." he answers. "I like it when you pet my head. Don't stop." he says when I pull my hand back. I continue to stroke his hair.

"So, will you?" he asks.

"Okay." I answer quietly.

"What was that?" Izaya asks, scotching closer to my face.

"I said okay, you dummy." I say.

"Oh, that's not very nice." he says.

"And? It's not like-" Izaya smashes his lips against mine before I can finish my sentence. He gently messages his lips on mine, and I sit there. Motionless. In shock. Next thing I know, he's licking my lips, begging for entry. So I open my mouth, and let him do what he wants.

"_Ahem_. What are you doing?" a girl asks. Izaya breaks the kiss, even though I didn't want him to.

"Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be doing that paperwork?" Izaya asks the girl. She huffs and walks out of the room. "Now, where were we?" Izaya asks, coming closer to me.

"I was just about to get up and leave." I say. It's getting late, and I should go home. Izaya looks out the window.

"It's dark out. Someone could hurt you. Stay here tonight." Izaya insists. I sigh.

"Fine." Izaya kisses me again.

"Okay, you can stay in my room. My bed's big enough." he says, standing up.

"You won't try anything, will you?" I ask, wary about him.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything. Yet." he tells me. Well, that's reassuring. "Come on." he says taking my hand. He drags me back to his room and makes me lay down on his bed. "Are you tired?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"So we aren't going to have fun before we go bed?" he asks.

"No." I tell him as he pulls off his shirt. "Hey, I told you we aren't doing that!" I say.

"What? I usually sleep like this." he says, crawling into his bed. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"You know, when I was younger, I thought that I'd marry a prince, and live a fairytale life. Well, this isn't your normal fairytale, but I'm okay with that." I say, resting my head on his chest.

**Okay, I added :) Sorry it took so long ^^' but I lost interest. I wrote another one, that is a lot better (in my opinion), called You Would Never Guess. It's a lot longer than this one. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this two-shot :D Please review!**


End file.
